bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Reign
Tasha Reign '''was the '''XX20, Gold Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Venice Storm. She later returned to become the Wrangler Star, Gold Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. Personal life and education Reign was born Laguna Beach, California on January 15, 1989. Tasha Reign grew up near the beach in Orange County, south of Los Angeles. In high school, she was involved in a Model United Nations program. Reign was enrolled at Santa Monica College and in 2010 she enrolled at UCLA. During a May 2012 holiday in Monaco with fellow adult star Brooklyn Lee, Reign encountered former United States President Bill Clinton. A photo of the adult stars and Clinton quickly went viral on the internet. After massive media attention, Reign explained the photo with Clinton was her being a fan of him and not the other way around. In June 2014, it was announced that Reign would be receiving her diploma from UCLA during the commencement ceremony on Saturday, June 14. Her degree is in gender studies. Jennifer Moorman, a lecturer at the Otis College of Art and Design, commented that Reign was a "thoughtful and inquisitive student who brought a unique perspective to the classroom." Career A former Hooters Girl, she began her career as a professional stripper in 2008, dancing at a club called the Silver Reign, from which she took her pseudonym. Modeling While enrolled as a student at UCLA, Reign was selected by Playboy magazine for its 2010 "Girls of the Pac-10" issue, as well as the magazine's "Cyber Girl of the Week". She appeared as a centerfold model in the April 2011 issue of Penthouse and the following month she was the Penthouse Pet of the Month. In February 2013 she appeared on the cover of OC Weekly. Additional magazines Reign covered include Club, Xtreme and Hot Vidéo. Adult industry After signing with adult industry talent agency LA Direct Models, Reign filmed her first adult movie in 2010 at the age of 21, a girl-girl scene for the production company Lethal Hardcore. Her adult movie highlights include filming superhero porn in Japan, starring in New Sensations' Anchorman: A XXX Parody, and appearing on the covers of many adult releases, including Zero Tolerance Entertainment's Kittens & Cougars 5 and Knockers Out, as well as Pleasure Dynasty's Zorro XXX: A Pleasure Dynasty Parody. The 2012 XBIZ Awards enlisted Reign for the position of "Trophy Girl", along with fellow adult star Bibi Jones. Also in 2012, Reign launched her official membership site, www.TashaReign.com. Reign also appeared on the cover along with an interview and photo spread in France's Hot Video adult industry trade magazine and was their red carpet correspondent conducting interviews at the 28th annual XRCO Awards. Writing In March 2012, indie rock magazine and website Rock Confidential brought Reign on as a weekly music reviewer, dubbed "The World's Hottest Music Critic". Reign announced the position while a guest on musician Dave Navarro's radio show, Dark Matter, citing her background in music appreciation courses at UCLA. In April 2013, the alternative paper OC Weekly announced Reign as its newest weekly columnist, penning "Tasha Tells All...". The first article was a commentary on Los Angeles County's Measure B. In February 2014, she became an online columnist for the Huffington Post. Advocacy In February 2014, amidst the controversy created by the revelation that a Duke University student was also an actress in adult films and was using her earnings to pay for her tuition, Reign reached out via her blog in the Huffington Post to offer her support to the harassed student. She said in her posting, "In an ideal world, you would be able to openly and fearlessly state your stage name, or even your birth name; however, it seems you are not as lucky as me to have gone to a school which celebrates your diversity and sexuality... I want to apologize for all the ignorant, fearful comments your schoolmates at Duke are unloading on you... Your peers have degraded you, misrepresented you, judged you, and made you feel unwelcome at an institution at which you seek a higher education." Reign's comments were in response to an interview with the student (later identified as actress Belle Knox) in the Duke University newspaper and a posting on the website XOJane.com. Reign is against video piracy and sometimes personally searches the Internet for illegally posted clips or movies that feature her work. She was featured in an April 2014 broadcast of the ABC News Nightline story about piracy in the adult industry. Reign works with Nate Glass, the owner of Takedown Piracy, to track and remove the pirated video. Other ventures In order to create "fun, sex-positive adult content", Reign launched her own adult production studio in the fall of 2012 – Reign Productions, for which she also writes and directs most of her material The studio's first DVD, Tasha Reign Is Sexy, was released on Halloween 2012. In July 2013, the studio signed a distribution deal with Girlfriends Films. Introduced in 2014, Reign also has a line of adult novelty products which are manufactured by Crystal Delights. Appearances While in high school, Reign was cast in the third season of the MTV reality television series Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County using her real name, Rachel. British filmmaker Louis Theroux's documentary Twilight of the Porn Stars for the BBC features Reign, who told the UK tabloid newspaper Sunday Sport that the documentary unfairly paints a negative picture of an industry she loves very much. Reign is a recurring co-host for KXRN-LP in Laguna Beach. In December 2013, she appeared in the independent film Blood of Redemption. In February 2014, Reign spoke on a panel with fellow actress Jessica Drake during the University of Chicago's Sex Week where they were featured on a panel entitled From Porn to Sex Ed. Again in February, Reign along with Jessica Drake spoke on a panel titled Porn, Prostitution, and Censorship: The Politics of Empowerment at Moore Hall at University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA). The annual panel is sponsored by the Social Awareness Network for Activism through Art (SANAA) in honor of Eve Ensler's V-Day organization. Ensler's The Vagina Monologues is an annual presentation on women's issues. Reign and Drake were joined by Ph.D. candidate in Cinema and Media Studies at UCLA and lecturer at Otis College of Art and Design Jennifer Moorman and UCLA Distinguished Lecturer Dr. Christopher Mott who leads a seminar titled "Pornography and the Politics of Sexual Representation". Panel coordinator Alec Moore said, "We are extremely thrilled to have Tasha Reign and Jessica Drake on board for our panel." "As a sex industry insider, and a Bruin, Tasha can provide us a unique perspective from her own epistemological standpoint, lending us her valuable insight into the politics of sexual representation." During the panel, Reign was quoted as saying about the industry and its treatment of women, "As a performer, I have never felt objectified; I feel empowered and I've always looked at myself as a whole person and sexuality is only one of my characteristics. What people tend to forget is that women performers are the highest wage earners, so that's a complete reversal of Hollywood... Because women's bodies are objectified, they make a hell of a lot more money than the men do." Awards and nominations The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Tasha Reign" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers Venice Storm ''To Be Added Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty To Be Added Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion To Be Added Ranger Keys *''To Be Added'' Wrangler Star Wrangler Star = ;Arsenal: *Ninja StarBurger *Star Sword-Gun ;Zords: *Rodeozord *Bison Buggyzord |-| TridoronWrangler Star= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Tridoron Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Sword ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Magoizord See Also *Real Tasha Reign on Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Kinji Takigawa - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Levi Weston - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:1989 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Venice Storm Series Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Transformation period Era Category:Porn Stars Category:Adult model Category:Retired Ranger